


Ode To A Chaos Virus

by AislinMarue



Series: Asa Feels Nostalgic [24]
Category: ReBoot (TV)
Genre: ode, poem, very old fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-08-18 04:59:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8149897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AislinMarue/pseuds/AislinMarue
Summary: A tribute to the Queen of Chaos, Hexadecimal.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Another old ReBoot poem, circa 2000-01. Written after the last episode of Daemon Rising in season 4.

The Queen of Chaos,

so full of mystery;

all hidden cleverly by

the mask of insanity.

 

She sacrificed herself

to save the entire Net

and that, my friends,

is something we will never forget.

 

The masks she wore

were different and rare.

She was never a bore

though she had not a care.

 

A blue skinned guardian

was the only thing she craved.

He did spend time with her

but he also made sure she behaved.

 

Oh, how we’ll miss you, Hex.

You were the best.

So much better by far

than the rest.


End file.
